


Embarrassed

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: The Bar [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender Jensen Ackles, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Donna laments to her friend’s older brother Jensen about how much of a fool she made herself in front of a girl in class.





	Embarrassed

“Ah, come on Don, it couldn’t have been that bad,” Jensen argued as he handed Donna another of her favorite beers.  She wasn’t exactly legal drinking age, but after coming in to the bar that night completely embarrassed and begging, he let it slide.  He could always walk her home, too, since his shift was an early one tonight.

“It was horrible, Jensen.  She’s so – just – gah.  So great.  Pretty, spunky, funny.  Everything I’d want in a girl.”  Donna took a gulp of her beer, grimacing at the taste.  Even if it was her favorite, it didn’t mean she liked beer.  Jensen chuckled at her.  “I made a complete fool of myself.”

Another customer waved Jensen down from the middle of the bar and he nodded.  “I’ll be right back.  Hold that thought.”

As he took care of the other customer, making a fruity mixed drink for the blonde chick in the booth and a whiskey for the guy at the counter, Jensen laughed to himself about Donna’s situation.  He’d known the girl for years, she was friends with his younger sister.  Donna had actually come out as bisexual because she had a crush on Mackenzie, one that had died out soon after but had definitely been a game changer.  

Now, the ‘older brother figure,’ Jensen was who Donna always went to with her relationship woes, and he was happy to help her out.  It was the little sister he never knew he needed, especially since Mackenzie had gone away to college and left a bit of a space for the day-to-day big brother need.

When Jensen got back to Donna’s stool, she had her forehead on the bartop and was completely still.  “Donna, seriously,” Jensen said, poking her shoulder.  He grabbed some glasses to wipe down, small work to do with his hands in case his manager peeked out to check on him.

“I tripped right in front of her, Jensen!” Donna practically yelled, her head shooting up with her words.  A few other patrons glanced their way, one or two giggling at the outburst.  When Donna realized how loud she’d been, her head fell back down to the wood with a thump.  “Oww…” she groaned, but didn’t move.

Jensen lifted her up by her shoulders, rubbing the red spot that was forming on her forehead.  “Donna, I promise you.  It’s all going to be fine.  Now, tell me about her – something besides your embarrassment today.  Like, what’s her name?”

Donna tilted her head to the side, deciding if it was worth telling Jensen about or not.  In the end, she knew how much Jensen cared, so she talked.  “She’s studying forensic psych, which is like, totally compatible with my criminal justice.  We could be the best crime fighting duo…or something like that.  Her name is Jody.”

Jensen froze.  “Jody?  Like Jody Mills?”

Donna stared at him, her beer halfway to her mouth.  “Yeah…” she answered, setting the beer down.  “Do you know her?”

Jensen nodded slowly.  “Yep.  She’s the niece of the guy who owns this place.  She studies here all the time…”

Jensen was walking away before he completely finished his thought, going toward the other side of the bar before disappearing.  Donna’s eyes were glued to the place he disappeared, her heart beginning to race.  

Great, she thought.  Now he’s going to talk to Jody about how big of an idiot I’ve been making of myself.

Jensen came back around the edge of the bar, a smile on his face.  “It’s all good, Donna.  I’m telling you, everything will be great.”

“What did you do-“ Donna started before she felt a tap on her shoulder.  She turned to see the one person she was dreading to see: Jody.

“Hey Donna,” Jody said with a smile.  She slid onto the barstool next to Donna, a few textbooks in hand.  “Want to study together for class?”

Donna smiled, looking between Jody and Jensen for a minute.  Finally her eyes landed on Jody.  “I’d love to.”


End file.
